More Money, More Tournaments!
by SwagInABag
Summary: The WBBA is hosting a new world tournament, but the fee is worth hundreds. And the gang wants to compete!


More Money, More Tournaments

Summary- WBBA is hosting a new World Tournament, but it costs money

"Alright, alright..." said Massamune, skeptically. "Who's idea was this exactly?!"

Masamune groans in defeat. He facepalmed just thinking of the idea.

"We need more money! You will never listen, the WBBA employees are getting pay cuts just because of this!" answered Ryo.

"I wanna go! Pleaasssseeee!" asked Yu desperately.

"We really need more money. The fee was $560!" exclaimed Gingka.

"Wait, let's gather our money to pay the fee!" said the so-called genius, Masamune.

"Oh yeah, great idea. Say, uh, what's your name again? Masa-what now?" asked Kyoya, a bit sheepishly.

"IT'S MASAMUNE KADOYA, THE NUMBER 1 BLADER!" yelled Masamune, furiously.

"Yeah, and I'm a fierce, bloodthirsty lion." answered Kyoya, chuckling at his comeback.

"Just get the money already!" said Masamune, but he soon realized, there was no one around them.

The gang ran around the house to try to gather their money, like an Easter egg hunt.

"We collected..." Gingka paused to count. " 55 pennies, a water bottle cap, 2 dollars, and some weird, mold-like, penny-shaped clay."

Tsubasa counted each and every one of the money they have found.

"$2.55" stated the math genius.

"Hey I have an idea!" Yu answered, gesturing to the air, as if he had an answer to a really complicated math equation . "We should get jobs!"

"I'll work in an Eagle Saving Foundation." said Tsubasa excitingly. "I want to save eagles like mine, after all, they're endangered."

"And I'll work in McDonalds!" said Benkei. "Because nothing says more than free hamburgers! B-b-b-b-b-ull!"

"Great, and I'm with several idiots who want to find worthless pennies just to go to another tournament." exclaimed Kyoya.

"Maybe I could work in a fast-food truck..." said Gingka says in excitement.

"I wanna work in a fast-food truck too!" exclaimed Masamune.

"But we can't afford it!" replied Madoka in denial.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." answered Gingka, grinning menacingly.

FLAAASSSSHHHH BACKKKKK

"Hello, this is Food Truck Daily, how may I help you" said an employee, in a mono-tone voice.

"Hi this is Gingka Hagane, I would like to buy a food-truck with equipment for grilling hamburgers."

"What's your credit card number..." replied the employee.

"Oh, I don't have any money" answers Gingka.

"Fine..." the employee became into an annoyed tone. "What's your bill to?"

"Madoka Amano, the credit card number is..." Gingka then stole Madoka's purse swiftly and states her number. "525746325."

"Alright, that's $17,400, have a nice day."

PREEEESSSEEEENNNTTTT

"Well I'll just work in a prison", said Kyoya sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me?!" questioned Madoka, furiously. "God, the bank is gonna kill me for this."

"Nice going Gingka!" Masamune said, high-fiving Gingka.

8 hours of interviewing these "new" employees later...

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" asked Benkei

"Hi, I would like a 6 patty burger, the thing with the bread and the meat thing and an ice-cream." the customer answered.

"Okaaayyyy... Anything else?"

"Nah, it's a bit too excessive."

"ORDER UP!"

Meanwhile...

"Here ya go!" Gingka said eccentriclly.

"Here, your food. Bon appetite!" Masamune said as well.

"Bleh, I taste grass and rocks in my burger!" said one of the customers, in disappointment.

"You think yours is bad? Mine's way too burnt!" complained another customer.

The entire crowd of customers ran to the truck, striking it with no hesitation.

"Gotta go!" Masamune ran to driver's seat, and drove away.

"Wait for meeeeee!" yelled Gingka, trying to keep up.

Meanwhile... Again.

"Fly Eagle!"

The eagle shortly plummeted to it's death.

"Damn it, those are an endangered species!"

However, little did Tsubasa know that there were no eagles left remaining in the area.

All of them died...

Tsubasa then did bird calls to see if any birds are hiding.

Then, 50 birds came to Tsubasa, and covered him completely.

They pecked, bit, and occasionally, lick Tsubasa.

Another perspective...

"Alright, maggots, you guys are responsible for bey crimes" yelled Kyoya, at the innocent, but macho prisoners.

"Fifty push-ups, now!" yelled the lion blader officer.

One of the prisoners were sick and tired of their abuse.

The prisoner took out his beyblade and his bey launcher.

As Kyoya was walking shortly away, he turned back just to see the prisoner challenging him.

Kyoya shot out his launcher, and launched before the other prisoner can launch.

And, without a doubt, Kyoya was easily.

The gang returned home, exhausted.

LATER...

"How much money did you guys make?" Asked Masamune.

Amounts of money:

Masamune & Gingka- $100

Benkei- $29

Tsubasa- $10

Kyoya- $2

Still not enough.

"Oh c'mon, the dead-line is just in 3 days!"

"I guess we have no other choice." said Tsubasa staring at everyone, looking depressed.

"Looks like we need a second day."

Everyone stared at Tsubasa, as if he was crazy.

But they knew.

There was no other choice.

The very next day...

"Can I go to your job Tsubasa, please, please, PLEASE?" demanded Yu.

"Ok, ok, fine." answered Tsubasa, very annoyed.

But then, just in the nick of time, Kyoya got a call from the prison he was working at.

"Hello, Kyoya speaking... Oh... Okay... Thanks a lot JOSH." Kyoya said to his phone.

"Crap, I got fired."

"Good." said Gingka, laughing his face off, joined in with Masamune.

"Looks like the "fierce and bloodthirsty lion" just turned into a widdle little kitty!" laughed Masamune.

Kyoya shot his bey at Masamune bottom.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" commanded Kyoya.

"Ow! HEY! MY PONY UNDERWEAR IS SHOWING! STOP IT!" cried Masamune, panicking.

Benkei nudged to Kyoya, saying,

"And I thought I had a weird obsession." He whispered to Kyoya.

"Guys, we're gonna be late!" yelled Tsubasa.

At Gingka's and Masamune's job...

"Here's your hamburger, fresh from what I'm hoping is grilled fish sticks.." Gingka said to the customer they were serving.

"Here!"

"Here ya go!"

"Look, we just pumped up $60!" Masamune said, joyfully.

"Nice!" replied Gingka

"But," said a nearby nerd eating his healthy lettuce and veggie burger, "You need to pay for the food, so subtract $20."

"70?" answered Masamune in confusion.

"It's 40 for pete's sake! Can anyone at least COUNT here?!"

And Tsubasa's job...

"C'mon down to Awesome Land!" Yu exclaimed, as he twirled a sign between his fingers.

He spelt awesome with "awsome", but nobody cared about his spelling error.

"Yu, this is an eagle saving foundation, not a carnival." exclaimed Tsubasa.

But Yu wasn't there.

Where could he be? Oh, just annoying the other employees, as usual.

"Can you buy me some ice cream?" asked Yu happily.

"Ew, no." answered a teen covered in pimples, who apparently was wearing a t-shirt saying "I LOVE TSUBASA. NO HOMO"

At Benkei's job...

"Ugh, b-b-bull, I can't believe Kyoya was fired.." Benkei sighed as he messed with the cash register.

"I guess I'll have to carry on for him!"

"I want 5 burgers, please." asked the customer.

"Oh yeah, sure... Wait, Gingka?"

"Hi Benkei!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I need 5 burgers for my food truck."

"That will be $30."

"Can you give me a free discount?"

"No..."

"I don't have any money.. Can I do a bill?"

"Fine, what credit card?"

"525746325, Madoka Amano."

"This again?"

"Yep."

"Fine..."

Later... Again.

"How much money did you guys make?" asked Masamune. "We got $40!"

Money made at the second day-

Benkei- $60

Masamune & Gingka- $40

Tsubasa- $30

Kyoya- TBA

In approximate value, $270.

"Still not enough!" cried Yu. "I wanna compete, I WANT TO COMPETE!"

"Too bad," said Kyoya. "The price isn't even worth a pint of spit."

"But you couldn't afford it!" shot back Gingka.

"Good point. Too bad you don't have any." fought Kyoya.

But then, Blader DJ said on the radio...

"Hello fellow bladers! The fee has been lowered to $100! Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Yay!" said Yu, in joy.

"We can compete!" said Masamune!

"Here we go again..." Madoka said, in a depressed tone.

 **The end.**


End file.
